


A Secret Place

by Vanilleroks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform, Thanks Atlus, This was in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: Yusuke and Akira take a trip to a place only they know.





	A Secret Place

“Come on! We’re almost to the top!” Yusuke shouted from above Akira.

They were climbing up a rather steep part of a mountain. They had been hiking for what had felt like (and probably had been) hours. Akira had honestly wanted to start going down about an hour and a half ago, but Yusuke insisted that getting to the top would be worth it. 

“It’s just over this hill,” Yusuke reassured as Akira caught up to him. 

“Great.”

The blue haired male reached for a large tree trunk, gracefully pulling himself onto the flat part of the mountain. He held onto it, offering Akira a hand. Not that he was particularly strong, but he was trying to be polite. After all, he had been the one to invite the other male out, and he had been the one to neglect to mention that they would be doing a physical activity. 

Akira, after rejecting Yusuke’s help (he didn’t want to risk falling), used the tree to pull himself up, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. The view was absolutely stunning. The city looked so small, but the sky seemed endless. Perhaps the best part of it was the fact that the sky seemed to be lit ablaze, the sun having already begun to set. He could see why the artist had spoken so highly of this overlook. 

“Shall we watch the sunset?” Yusuke suggested, looking at Akira with a slight smile. “It’d be a waste to climb all the way up here without admiring its’ greatest view.”

Akira simply nodded, the two boys walking more towards an edge before sitting down. There were beautiful flowers all around them, in full bloom since it was spring. Cherry blossom petals danced around them, led by the slight breeze the higher altitude brought. All of the beauty in the area was almost surreal. 

They watched as the sun went down, talking about art and coffee. Yusuke chuckled, unconsciously placing his fingertips against his lips for a moment. Akira, suddenly aware of just how well Yusuke blended in with the scene before him, smiled. That was something he seemed to do a lot when he was with Yusuke.

“You know,” he began, “I can see why you go through so much effort to come up here. This place makes you feel like you stepped into a painting.” 

“Indeed. This is sort of like a secret paradise of mine. Ah,” Yusuke looked at Akira, his corners of his lips curving up slightly, “I suppose that it’s a secret paradise of _ours_ now.” 

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Akira carefully moved his hand up, his fingertips sliding along Yusuke’s cheek softly. The blue haired male, confused by what was happening, looked at Akira’s hand before looking back at the other male. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a brief moment before Akira started to lean in, his eyes closing–

And then suddenly he was in class, Ann shaking him awake aggressively. The teacher had returned to the classroom, and the free time that Ms. Kawakami had gotten for him had run out. 

“Hm,” he sat up, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, “so it was a dream?” 

How disappointing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I'm considering writing a one shot collection of my little fluff boys, but I'm not sure if I should. What do you think?


End file.
